the love in the darkness
by pervertfairy
Summary: Sonrio y acerco la cara mientras la ilusión invade mi cara. El arte es una explosión,hum . La multitud estalla y en menos de lo que digo hum, el auto arranca violentamente dirigiéndose al juzgado, dejando atrás lo que, hace un par de horas fue mi vida.
1. introduciendome

Introduccion

Mi cabello comienza a moverse levemente al compás del lento movimiento del automóvil. Mis ojos miran mis esposadas manos, que llenas de sangre están, y mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa, y la felicidad que siento en este momento me hace estallar en una risueña carcajada. ¿Lo hice?. ¡Finalmente lo hice, hum!.

Miro por la ventana los dulces y un poco amargos frutos de mi arte. El olor a quemado el humo que despide aquel hotel que ya no es hotel, sino un montón de escombros y cuerpos, y el alboroto que nos rodea a este chiste de patrulla y a mi, hacen que mi carcajada se convierta en una cinica, llena de dolor. Eso parece llamar la atención de la prensa, que intenta por todos los medios acercarme un micrófono a la cara. En este momento todo este tumulto se me hace borroso y lo único que captan mis oídos es " por que hizo tal atrocidad". Que extraña pregunta, ne. Esto no es una atrocidad, ni nada parecido, esto es justicia. Justicia, hum.

No para todos pues mi objetivo eran solo unas 27 personas, 27 asquerosas e inmundas personas que ni siquiera merecen tener esa definición. A mis recientemente 18 años cumplidos iré a prisión. Pero no le temo, hum. Creo que no siquiera le odiare. Es lo que merezco. No solo le demostré al mudo lo que era capaz de hacer sino que también, gente inocente murió. Llevare en mis manos y ropa sangre de bastardos, en modo de disculpas, pues ellos no merecían morir.

Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, y mucho. Los gritos de afuera me molestan y veo como una mano con um microfono se cuela por la ventanilla minimamente abierta, hum. "por que, por que", es que siempre nesecito razones para hacer algo?

Sonrio y acerco la cara mientras la ilusión invade mi cara. "El arte es una explosión,hum" . La multitud estalla y en menos de lo que digo hum, el auto arranca violentamente dirigiéndose al juzgado, dejando atrás lo que, hace un par de horas fue mi vida.

Juicio, decreto, viaje, mirada al frente, palpeo, arrebato de pertenencias, desnudo, breve descarado e interrumpido manoseo, cambio de ropa, explicaciones que me niego a escuchar, insultos que bajan la moral, esposas que se abren, esposas que se cierran, larga caminata alrededor de un pasillo con gente que me mira y me silva. ¿Cómo deberia describirlo? Aburrido, hum, simplemente aburrido.

Ahora es cuando empieza mi nueva vida. En una prision de mediana seguridad, donde no soy mas que visto como "carne fresca y sin probar", con cientos de convictos que dejaron de lado su sexualidad por la desesperación, hum. Si que la hice buena.

El guardia de seguridad me abre la reja, adentrándome en un intento de violento empujón adentro de la celda, me da vuelta para quitarme las esposas y dice algo que me llama la atención. "mira que suerte tienes, 467 a ti que tanto te gustan las muñecas, te ha tocado una muy bonita, quieta y callada"

Miro a mi prox compañero de selda, que me mira indiferente sentado en un rincón de la celda, con la mirada algo perdida. Un cabello castaño cabrizo , unos ojos mieles, unas pestañas de muñeco, un cuerpo delgado y solido como la piedra, visible ante la delgada tela del uniforme presidiario, bastan para dejarme sin aliento, me quedo en silencio mirandolo sorprendido.

"A mi me gustan las marionetas, burro, no las Barbies" "aja lo que tu digas, los dejo para que juegues un poco con ella". El guardia se va. Me siento en el frio suelo de piedra, mientras miro a ese tal 467 molesto.

"Mi cama es la de arriba, las piezas de marionetas son mias por lo tanto no se tocan, al inodoro hay que jalarlo 3 veces seguidas para que funcione. Ah, y bienvenido al país de las pesadillas Alicia.

"Antes que nada, soy hombre"

"Léase el sarcasmo, además no creo que haya gente tan estupida como para mandar a un intento de muñeca sin cerciorarse antes, ¿acaso estoy equivocado?"

Silencio. Me apoyo en mis manos para levantarme del suelo y me dirigo a mi supuesta cama, medio encabronado. Me ganó esta.

"no deberías demostrar algo de resentimiento por haber matado a 83 personas, Deidara?" me doy la vuelta mirándolo divertido " se ve que las noticias viajan rápido por aquí y por cierto, no deberías estar violándome o golpeándome, Akasuna no Sasori?" tanteo el terreno como quien no quiere la cosa, sin imaginarme que este está mas minado de lo que pueda llegar a soñar el sonríe mostrándome sus relucientes dientes, mirándome de manera obscena y hasta algo macabra.

"la cena es dentro de media hora, y te estoy guardando para el postre, princesa"

¿Ven? No tengo miedo.


	2. un camino sin principio ni final

Esos ojos, esa mirada, y esa descarada sonrisa, puedo sentir sus intenciones desde aquí, hum, puedo sentir como interiormente me desnuda con la mirada, puedo sentir incluso que esta pensando, planificando que hacer conmigo, como si yo fuera un suculento banquete y no supiera por que plato empezar.

Se que en estos momentos, debería estar mas que aterrado, sobre todo cuando la persona frente mi, entreabre sus labios para susurrarme...

"eres virgen, verdad?"

Lo que provocan en mi esas palabras, es sorpresa, vergüenza, mi corazón se acelera nervioso y no puedo evitar mirar al techo de la nefasta cama encima mío, ser virgen a los 18 años no es muy común en estos días, hum, pero para que negar algo que tengo escrito en la frente y que dejaría de tenerlo el primer día que llegase aquí.

"Con que lo eres, ne" me vuelvo a dar vuelta mirándolo con desgana, disimulando mi repentina reacción "y eso de que nos sirve, hum?" pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa. Aunque interiormente se que es imposible escapar a sus provocaciones.

"A ti no de seguro, pero te prometo que si te portas bien te comeré bien despacio". Se levanta de donde esta, y camina tranquilamente a un mueble que recién noté, recogiendo algo que no puedo saber que es... se asemeja a una espacie de cuchillo o algo así, se sienta al lado mío, mirándome de una manera tan gélida, que pude sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba, delatándome. Apoya sus dos manos sobre mis hombros, y acerca su cabeza mi cuello.

Me quedo quieto, estático sin poder hacer ningún tipo de reacción. Con una velocidad, fuerza y violencia inimaginable, desgarra mi escasa ropa de un suave y veloz tiron.

"Hermoso, deliciosamente hermoso"

Susurra en mi oído, dejando escapar su aliento, que eriza mi piel. Mi corazón de detiene por completo, para empezar a latir mucho mas veloz de lo que alguna ves sentí.

Con hábiles manos, me quita la delgada y descuidada camisa, pasándola por mis hombros, deshaciéndose de ella, lanzándola lejos. El pelirrojo llamado Sasori enfoca su almendrada vista en unas heridas en mis hombros. Las olvide. Las había olvidado por completo. Me mira a los ojos, como esperando una explicación, a lo que yo hago caso omiso agchando la cabeza, por lo que se acerca bruscamente a mi, besándome con un desenfreno que me toma por completa sorpresa. Introduce su lengua en mi boca, buscando desesperadamente la mia, obligandole a corresponderle. Muerde mi labio inferior, lo lame, lo besa, lo devora hambrientamente y yo solo puedo dejarme hacer.

¿ Sera esto lo que quiero? ¿Quiero que un tipo, desconocido, que según lei descuartizó a tantas personas que ya ni recuerdo el numero, me arrebate lo que tanto estuve protegiendo durante todo este tiempo?¿Para que estoy aquí? ¿Para que hice explotar a esos miserables, entonces?. ¿O será que ya no me importa?

Es increíble, hum.

Una de sus manos toma mi cuello acercándome, si es que eso es posible a él. Con su otra mano me corta el pecho, con esa especie de aguja, dibujando algo, mientras algo de sangre brota él. Me recuesta sobre la cama mientras sigue con su trabajo. Casi ni siento el dolor, pues ese beso, por muy salvaje que fuera, me nubló la cabeza, hundiéndome nuevamente en mis cavilaciones.

Siento que desde que hice "bang" empecé a adentrarme en un camino en el que no puedo ver nada, y aunque me voltee para intentar regresar, la oscuridad me niega el paso. Si esa es la situación en la que estoy...

"adonde debo ir, me quedare en donde estoy, que debo hacer hum".

Lo miro a los ojos, su mirada esta tan perdida que siento miedo de mirar, al darse por aludido, me sonrie, y se saca su camisa de mangas cortas quedandose solo con una blanca sin mangas, me sienta con cuidado, como si yo no fuera capaz de hacerlo y me la pone, tratándome tan delicadamente, que me siento una muñeca de porcelana.

"Eres un degenerado hum, lo sabias?" susurro , lo suficientemente alto como para que me oiga, mientras el me mira divertido."Y uno de los peores" afirma dandome la razon. De alguna manera ambos soltamos una carcajada por lo ironico de la situación. Un timbre rompe el momento, llenando la celda de silencio.

Su cara se vuelve seria, en un cambio que me parecio mas que brusco, me mira detenidamente estudiando mi cara nuevamente, pero esta ves con un deje de incomodidad. Se quita de encima mio al mismo tiempo que el guardia de antes viniera a abrirnos la reja, bromeando sobre la suerte que tenia mi compañero, alejándose bastante risueño.

"ve tu primero...yo te alcanzo luego" Mi cara debe estar mas dura que una roca en estos momentos, ya que cuando iba a articular algo me interrumpe diciendo "sigue al resto de los idiotas, y si puedes agacha la cabeza lo mas que puedas" miro a traves de la rejas abiertas al resto de los presos sin lograr consuelo alguno.

"recuerda que tu serás mi postre, así que ve que tengo unos asuntos que resolver"

como si le hiciera caso asiento con la cabeza y me voy sin decir una palabra... camino por el ancho pasillo, sintiendo un monton de miradas, escuchando palabras obcenas dirigidas a mi persona, a lo que hago caso omiso... mis piernas se mueven por si solas, mi cabeza sigue clavada en el suelo y mis oidos se ensordecen.

Mi corta caminata se ve interrumpida cuando soy introducido violentamente a lo que parece ser el baño y soy estampado contra la pared. Entonces mi vista se enfoca en unos fornidos hombres delante mio, uno de ellos se me acerca, tomándome del mentón, alzando mi rostro.

¿Por qué todos aqui me miran como si fuera comida?

El hombre de piel y cabellos azulados me quita la camisa divertido, como si estuviera jugando, a lo que yo ni siquiera me muevo, estoy asqueado, completa y absolutamente asqueado. Y más aun cuando siento sus ásperos labios tocar mi piel. Lo jodido de la situación no me deja hablar, ni mover, y lo único que puedo llegar a sentir en estos momentos es repulsión.

Repulsión por este tipo que tengo casi encima y por los que se ríen como si de un chiste muy bueno se tratase.

Y como si fuera un descanso para mi corazón, el tipo azul es fuertemente golpeado por un sujeto de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, que me mira infinitamente y de alguna manera me siento algo cohibido.

Se dirige con lentos pasos al hombre yacido en el suelo frente a la atenta mirada de todos, y con una tranquilidad casi envidiable lo patea, sacándole un gruñido. "Kisame, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que yo "estreno" a los nuevos" el hombre de ojos rojos se acerca creando un clima de los mas tenso... de para en seco al ver el dibujo que hizo mi compañero de celda y con sumo interés me pregunta

"quien te hizo eso" atónito respondo "Akasuna no Sasori, hum" se queda callado por un momento mientras solo me salen muecas sin saber como reaccionar

"estas marcado, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?" niego con la cabeza " significa que de 3 mil presos, solo 9 pueden tocarte a menos que uno se quiera arriesgar a ser asesinado...y... sabes que es lo mejor?" vuelvo a negar bastante sorprendido " que yo estoy en ese selecto grupo de 9 personas" sonríe , mirándome con esos ojos al mismo tiempo que un aura diabólica ,desapercibida por los otros, lo rodea.

"Kisame... llama a pein" el hombre azul que responde al nombre de kisame, asiente y sale como si nada "y ustedes, déjennos a solas" el resto le obedece como si el fuera la ley, y en cuanto solo las paredes son testigos de este accidental encuentro, mis rodillas flaquean y me caigo ridículamente al piso.

Silencio.

En ese momento lo supe, iba a odiar a este tipo, de echo creo que ya lo estaba odiando. Tan magistral, esa actitud tan sobradora y autoritaria, como si estuviera por encima de todo, y lo peor eran sus ojos, esos malditos ojos.

"Tsk, otro degenerado, hum" en un rápido y casi no visible movimiento me levanta del cuello, presionando con su pulgar, mi manzana, haciéndome toser como loco "que dijiste?" con toda la fuerza que fui capas de reunir, pude responderle "dije: tsk, otro degenerado, hum" de repente me suelta, haciendo que me caiga nuevamente.

"sabes? Me gustas, eres valiente o posiblemente entupido""eso es malo, hum?" pregunto al mismo tiempo que me toco el cuello. Sonríe "peor de lo que crees"


	3. sonriendo a la vida

Mis musculos se tensaron en cuanto retira el cabello de mi rostro para mirarme mas curioso aun a los ojos. Acaricio mi mejilla me manera delicada, rozando levemente mi piel con las llemas de sus dedos, parece que en este lugar a todos les gusta tratarme como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que fuera a romperce, hum. Cosa que contrastaba enormemente con la manera descarada en la que me miraban, malditos pervertidos necesitados.

" espero que no te acostumbres mucho a ese pedofilo..." me volvio a susurrar al oido. Habia algo de él que no me gustaba tal vez sea su gracia natural, su firme tacto, su actitud sobradora, o sus ojos, no podia identificar bien lo que era, ese algo me producia un rechazo. "ya que existen los llamados "turnos", princesa" continuo poniendo enfasis en cada palabra. No era una amenaza, era una advertencia;y, a juzgar por el tono de su voz, debia cuidarme.

Pero claro, nadie sabe lo poco que me importa lo que me hagan o lo poco que me importa vivir. Maté gente inocente, que apenas tenia que ver conmigo, por lo que me prometi llevarme y aguantar toda la culpa y su dolor hasta el final de mis dias, aunque no existiera ninguna clase de comparacion.

Volvio a sujetarme del cuello, mientras practicamente reia a las anchas.

Los ojos del sujeto frente a mi se tornaron mas rojizos aun, y juraria que sus pupilas empezaron a girar de no ser por un ruido que llamo la atencion de ambos. Al girar mi cabeza, me encontre con un tipo fornido de tez palida de unos inusuales ojos amatistas y el cabello, tan blanco como la de un anciano, lo tenia peinado hacia atras; ademas de un pantalon con correas y cadenas y un collar algo peculiar, no llevaba nada puesto, detalle que le hacia ver como un enfermo mental recien fugado de un psiquiatrico, definitivamente, una muy buena primera impresion, hum. Estaba recargado sobra la pared, algo bastante normal aunque en él se veia muy... osado?. Su mirada que en este momento se poso sobre mi, era vivaz, avida, incluso se relamia los labios. Se acerco con un paso rapido y presiso, y despues de dedicarme una chequeada general, que ni siquiera se molesto en disimular , me sonrio de manera mordaz. Nunca en mi vida habia visto una sonrisa asi, era maligna, hasta macabra, incluso daba miedo,hum.

" Incluso supera los rumores, no itachi?" el aludido permanecio callado soltando mi cuello, respondiendo con una sonrisa "Tal y como lo describio Sasori..." la mencion de ese nombre llamó mas mi atencion que el echo de que hablaran de mi "...una barbie sin senos" gracias a ese comentario empece a cabrearme aunque no sabia bien con quien, si con este chiste de creacion humana con cabello blanco o con mi presunto compañero de celda "Segun el lider, despues de Sasori vas tu" dijo el peliblanco como quitandole importancia al asunto "Como? Quieres decir que ese frigido...?" se interrumpio el pelinegro que parace llamarse itachi como si de la sorpresa no supiera como acabar la oracion "Si, y por si fuera poco, el lider le dio una semana de prueba" el ojirojo me miro bastante sorprendido, como si no fuera a creerselo del todo.

Ambos se rieron, aunque se callaron de manera brusca, hum, como si se hubieran olvidado de que se reian en primer lugar.

"¿una semana de que, hum?" mi comentario que parecia totalmente fuera de lugar, atrajo la atencion de ambos. "que feliz se vive siendo ignorante, no Hidan?" El peliblanco asintio burlonamente

"veras, princesa: cuando cuando un niño tiene un juguete nuevo, tiene que compartirlo con sus hermanos" pensandolo un poco, creo que tiene sentido, sobretodo considerando en el lugar en el que estoy. No obstante pregunto "aha... pero porque el juguete solo puede ser usado por unos cuantos hermanos y no por el resto?" creo que el echo de que este usando sus mismos terminos le divierte al peliblanco, ya que al percartarme, lo tengo al lado mio, con un brazo rodeandome la cintura "jerarquia quizas" me responde mientras sonrie.

"Que lastima que te toco estar con Sasori, muñeca... con las ganas que me estan entrando de darte una probada..." me muerde levemente la oreja. La verdad... no se que pensar de este sujeto... no creo en la mera existencia de una palabra que encajara con él...es alguien de quien debo tener cuidado, aunque no parece ser mala persona,hum... aún asi...a pesar de que su "persona" me impone cierta... cautela, mi personalidad sale a flote; a veces creo que mi cuerpo no esta programado con la muy util función de guardar silencio.

"me encantaria poder decir lo mismo, preciosidad" le respondo sin dar muestra alguna de miedo o intimidación. El moreno sonrie emitiendo un suspiro, mientras que el peliblanco se queda sorprendido. Frunce el seño y sin darme tiempo para parpadear siquiera, me toma salvajemente del cuello besandome de manera desenfrenada. Me sujeta ambas muñecas, mientras introduce su lengua en mi boca, buscandola con desespero.Una de sus manos intenta colarse en mi pantalon, de manera exitosa haciendo que emita un jadeo. Mierda!.

Esta ves no, hum. se aparta violentamente al sentir mi libre mano mordiendo su punto devil a travez de la tela de su unica vestimenta. Se sorprende al ver una de mis bocas sobre mi palma "Guau... la gatita tiene garras, o deberia decir dientes?" "Lo siento, pero si no sigo siendo virgen al volver, temo que mi compañero de habitación se va a enojar conmigo por dejarlo sin postre"

"...creo que me agradas" dice estrachando mi cintura,y la sonrisa que me mostró en ese momento hubiera sido bastante reconfortante de no ser por el echo de que me levanto en el aire, cargandome como si fuera una bolsa de patatas caminando hacia el exterior del baño."te vas?" pregunta el sujeto de los ojos raros " es que Pein me mando a buscarlo, parece que Konan lo quiere ver" me parecio que el tal "Itachi" esboso una sonrisa al escuchar el ultimo comentario "Creo que por fin veremos algo bueno que nos haga mas amena nuestra estadia aqui" ese comentario pico demaciado mi curiocidad "no me ignoren, no hablen como si no estuviera presente, hum!" el peliblanco se echo a reir como si hubiera dicho un chiste de lo mas gracioso y absurdo.

"carrera?" dijo el moreno "el que llegue primero verá la reacción de Konan"respondio el peliblanco. Y ahi fue, cuando se echo a correr.

Al cabo de una tediosa carrera de lo mas pareja terminada en empate, en la cual no pare de gritar obsenidades, amenazas de muerte, "hums", entre otras cosas, llegamos a una celda bastante amplia, cubierta por cuna cortina negra en la entrada, prohibiendo asi, la vista hacia el interior de ella. Y con razon, porque cuando entramos, supe que la cortina negra que yo creia que era para reguardar la privacidad, no era más que el complemento de la decoración. Estaba maravillado, la celda, mas grande aun por dentro, cubierta de cortinas negras y purpuras, con muebles antiguos, una cama matrimonial, espejos, un torso como los que usan los modistos, parecia el refugio de una mariposa, tal vez algo gotico, pero tenia clase.

Fue entonces cuando vi a la mariposa. Era una hermosa mujer de delicados rasgos, su cabello azulado, caia como cascada hasta sus hombros, me ruborize. Entonces recorde algo que me hizo sentirme algo estupido o mas bien "especial", estamos en una carcel de hombres, por lo tanto es un chico. Me mordi los labios al sentirme claramente identificado. Tuve muchos problemas por mi aspecto de chica, hasta me parecia raro que no fuera una o siquiera hermafrodita, mi apariencia nunca me favorecio, de echo me molestó toda mi vida, desde que era un niño,hum. Afuera siempre tenia que vestirme de chica para evitar problemas, y por eso, los degenerados o la mayoria de los hombres se me acercaban constantemente, la pasé muy mal. Pero este chico... debió haberla pasado aún peor que yo.

Su mirada se posa sobre mi, estudiandome de arriba abajo, sonriendome. "asi que tu eres el nuevo" dice con una vos de lo mas femenina, acercandose a mi, mientras asiento levemente con la cabeza. Camina a mi alrededor como si estubiera observando a un ratoncillo de laboratorio, cosa que me desespera.De repente se dirige a un armario repleto de ropa... algo rara, por cienrto, como para hacerme entender en ese armario habia desde, distintos trajes de colegiala, de enfermera, vestidos con volados y lazos, hasta ropa de cosplays , entre otros. Escoje un hermoso conjunto de mucama aunque era un poco corto, y si yo pensaba que ese dia ya habia tenido muchas sorpresas, estaba equivocado, muy equivocado,hum. Me tendio el dichoso traje con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Pontelo "

"Ok. Ahora es cuando despierto o me dice que es un chiste, hum." El silencio que se produjo en ese momento bastó para hacerme entender. Con toda la seriedad de la que soy capaz me quedo mirando el disfraz intentando tomarlo con mis temblorosas manos, aunque las repentinas carcajadas que escucho por parte de mis acompañantes no ayudan mucho...

Caminando, siendo tomado de las manos por "mis dueños" y llevando un precioso traje de mucama, llegamos al comedor, hum.Y si ya me senti violado momentos atras, cuando Itachi, Hidan y Konan me desvistieron, ahora es peor. Siento las miradas de todos los reos sobre mi, mientras nos adentramos al comedor. De repente, como si japon hubiera metido un gol en el mundial de futbol, oigo ovaciones,apalusos,gritos, entre otras cosas.

Atravesamos el comedor hasta llegar a una mesa, en la que estaban sentados, unas caras conocidas, y otras que no tanto. De los que no conocia habia un tipo palido, en el mal sentido de la palabra, pues parecia recien sacado de la morgue, de cabello y ojos verdosos. Un tipo del que prefiero no dar mas detalles que el de que tiene la mayoria del cuerpo cubierto de grandes y mortiferas cicatrices, cocidas de mala manera por un hilo grueso negro. Y el ultimo, tal vez el mas normal de los anteriores,pelirrojo con varios piercings en la cara. Tambien estaban el producto fallido de zoofilia, obiamente me refiero al tipo azulado, y Sasori con su mirada "seria" posada en mi. Maldito pervertido, practicamente se debe estar muriendo de risa, aunque no lo demuestre.

"que chica tan bonita!, pero no era que aqui no se permitian las chicas?" dijo el enmascarado. Ese comentario me sorprendio bastante ya que carecia de sarcasmo alguno. "Es un chico, tobi, es un chico" dijo el que parecia un muerto "eh? que dices Zetsu-san!? no ves que esta vestido como chica?" "dejalo tobi" y como si de un niño se tratase, el de la mascara se levanto de la silla, y corrio hacia mi palpandome la cintura. "soy hombre" es lo unico que soy capaz de decir en este momento, en donde mi auto control de la ira esta flaqueando. Entonces me levanta la falda, haciendo que mi cara adquiera color, no muy convencido aun entromete su mano entre mis piernas. "vaya, puede que sea chico pero tiene uno".

Mi cuerpo actuo solo, pues cuando me di cuenta lo estaba ahorcando con mis piernas, en una muy presisa e improvisada llave. Me tubieron que separar, pues no tenia intencion de soltarlo.

"Bueno, empecemos de nuevo" dijo el sujeto de piercings "tobi se un buen chico y no abras la boca si no quieres que Deidara te vuelva a ahorcar"

Despues de una rapida presentacion, el... lider, si es que se le puede llamar asi,hum, me dijo que me sentase al lado de sasori, quien estaba muy divertido por mas que su cara dijera otra cosa, y me presento al resto.

He de admitir que la comida estaba deliciosa, pues aunque me averguence un poco decirlo, mi "mama" a pesar de trabajar en la camara del senado, era una bebedora de saque a medio tiempo, por lo que mi hermana Ino y yo teniamos que cocinar, cosa que siempre terminaba con una llamada a los bomberos, pues eramos pesimos cocinando. De echo una vez intentamos meter los huevos al microondas, por lo que siempre comprabamos comida instantanea. Casi lloro de felicidad al probar de mi plato, cosa de la que Hidan y el resto se estubieron mofando todo el tiempo.

Despues Hidan y el extraño Kakuzu se empezaron a repartir golpes, el resto comia como si nada pasase y Tobi se subio a la mesa para gritale al resto de los reos que , aunque no lo pareciera, yo era un varon porque lo habia comprobado. Decidi imitar a Kakuzu e intente matar a tobi con una cuchara.

En que clase de carcel, me vine a meter, hum?

Fue una cena mas que interesante, y por si se preguntan si falle o no en matar a tobi, les voy prometiendo que la proxima lo mato, se los juro. Estaba bastante nervioso, pues, Sasori parecia ensanchar su sonrisa a medida que pasaba el tiempo. El muy sadico me sonreia de vez en cuando, hum... como si fuera capaz de olvidar el echo de que en unos instantes me daria un "regalo" de bienvenida.


End file.
